Naruto's Pokemon Journey
by mwto
Summary: Another Naruto Pokemon cross-over. Pretty much they were born in a pokemon world and aren't ninjas. None of the pokemon characters exist either. Naruto starts his journey, my summary sucks so just read. Please Read. Rating may change.


**AN: Figured I'd try my hand at a Naruto-Pokémon Crossover, so here is the first chapter in 6,833 words without author notes, and a little past twelve pages, single spaced, 11pt. font, and Times New Roman.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto or Pokémon or any of their characters. Just the storyline. **

"Come on guys keep up!" twelve year old Naruto Uzumaki yelled back at his friends. He wore an orange hooded-sleeveless vest with a red swirl type symbol on the back, over a blue t-shirt, with blue jeans, blue fingerless gloves, and blue & white sneakers. On his head keeping his golden blonde hair from his sapphire blue eyes is a pair of black goggles.

"Vul vul!" Naruto's golden vulpix, Kurama called back from his close run at his trainer's feet.

"How about you slow down!" Karin Uzumaki called up to her cousin. Her long red hair flew out loosely behind her as she ran wearing a long-sleeved zip up light purple shirt with a red swirl like symbol on the back, black jean shorts, mid-thigh high black stocking, and knee high black boots. Around her waist was a grey belt with a grey pouch on it, and she round black framed glasses over her red eyes.

"Smoochum smoo!" her Smoochum Juju agreed from her place in Karin's arms.

"Why do you bother when he won't listen?" Gaara asked Karin calmly. His dark red hair went the length of his neck in the back and to his cheeks in the front parted to the right to show his red tattoo of the character of love. His sea foam green eyes were surrounded by black all around due to a large lack of sleep. He wears a long-sleeved black shirt with a tan cloak wrapped around his shoulders to look like a kind of scarf, and black pants that go into black boots meant for the desert.

At his feet his red-orange Zigzagoon Shukaku snickered at the situation.

Naruto just grinned laughing as he kept running until he saw a line up ahead trying to stop only for him a Kurama to run into two _girls_ knocking both of them and himself down.

"Nice one idiot," Karin told him one they caught up.

"Hehehe, sorry about that," Naruto told the two as rubbing the back of his head as Gaara helped him up from the ground. "Are you two girls okay?" he asked them offering his hand for help. One _girl _got up on her own while the other took his hand shyly as he helped her up.

"I-I'm o-okay," the shy one replied pushing her fingers together nervously.

"I'm fine as well," the other said.

The shy one had waist length blue-black hair with some bangs hanging to her shoulders on either side of her face and the others hanging above her lavender eyes. She wore a slightly large jacket that had a lavender body, and cream sleeves, black capris and black sneakers. Hugging her leg was a small riolu.

The other had _her _long black hair pulled back in a bun with her bangs hanging a little past _her_ shoulders. _Her_ eyes were dark brown and she wore turquoise & white like short-sleeved kimono type top over a grey turtle neck and brown cargo pants with black boots. On _her_ bangs were a kind of round type clips near the ends, making it to where the tips of the bangs were squeezed to look larger than actual size, and_ her_ bun was covered by some kind of white cloth thing. At _her _feet sat a-

"GHOST EEVEE!" Naruto yelped hiding behind his best friend while pointing at the said pokémon sitting by the black haired _girl's_ feet.

The other four kids looked down at the eevee whose head was tilted to the side in confusion and the blonde. The eevee got up walking toward him only to scare Kurama causing the vulpix to run away towards the lavender eyed girls legs. This ended up with her Riolu freaking out running away from the shiny vulpix. "Vee vee vee eev?" the _ghost_ eevee followed the vulpix curious as to why it was running away. As soon as the three got close to Juju and Shukaku the two freaked out themselves and ran from the _ghost _as well resulting in the five going through the legs of the people in front of them inline therefore causing screams of panic and confusion. The five winced as they saw the results of their Pokémon's antics.

"Oh boy. What do we do about that?" Naruto asked the others hoping one of them had an idea.

"I'll grab my eevee when she comes over here and then you three grab your pokémon which should calm the riolu down," the black haired _girl _suggested. The others nodded.

Once the pokémon ran back over to the group _she _grabbed her eevee holding her in _her _arms, while Naruto, Karin, and Gaara managed to hold onto theirs allowing the other girl to catch her riolu and calm it down.

"Wait how are you holding a ghost!?"Naruto exclaimed looking at the eevee.

The black haired girl laughed at him before speaking. "She's not a ghost. She's a shiny eevee just like your vulpix and his zigzagoon. Shiny eevees are white," _she _explained.

"Really? Awesome! Oh and sorry about well everything," Naruto chuckled thinking about how he had managed to cause random trouble again. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way and this is my partner Kurama," he introduced holding the vulpix up for the two to see.

"I'm his cousin Karin Uzumaki and Juju is my partner," Karin stepped in.

"Gaara, and this is Shukaku. I'm the idiot's best friend," he said, his partner now on his shoulder.

"My name's Haku and my eevee is Aurora…why are you four looking at me like that?" Haku asked upon noticing the group had questioning looks on their faces.

"Haku is a boy name," Gaara stated.

"I know. That's because I am a boy," he told them with a smile silently counting down in his head 3…2…1...

"EEEHHH!?" The group of kids and Pokémon yelled at once, minus Haku and Aurora.

"No way! You're prettier than most of the girls I've ever seen. You could rival my mom," the blonde exclaimed earning him a knock to the head from Karin.

"You should be apologizing, not doubting," she scolded her cousin.

Haku just laughed again at their antics. "It's fine it actually happens all the time. Aurora getting mistaken for a ghost and me for a girl. Sometimes it's actually useful to us," he said to them smile still on his face to show he was genuine. "What about you?" he turned to the fifth in the group.

"I-I'm H-H-Hinata. P-pleased to m-meet you. Oh! My pa-parnter's name i-is Ore," she stuttered out, the nervous pair bowing to them.

"No need to be nervous. We don't bite, right Kurama."

"Vul," the fox pokémon cried in agreement to his trainer.

Karin on the other hand muttered much causing Naruto to question her only to get nothing from her.

The group looked at the line in front of them frowning at noticing that it wasn't moving much. The five twelve year olds were waiting in line to see a tournament. While the tournament wasn't a large one, there was supposed to be a trainer with all the grass type starters, though it was more than that as the five starters were all shiny.

Suddenly a bike zoomed by the group frightening Ore causing him to jump and crash into Aurora and again freak out thinking she was a ghost to which he responded by letting off an aura sphere that hit the ticket booth. The teenager running the booth looked at them in shock while the group nervously smiled. It ended up with them being allowed to cut in line for their tickets and not even have to pay for them just so the line didn't have to worry about them causing anymore chaos. After using the bathroom and getting some concessions for the tournament, the group sat down together in the following order: Haku, Naruto, Gaara, Karin, Hinata; their pokémon sat in their laps. Next to Hinata were ten others their age all with their own pokémon in their laps. Soon the tournament started with the group voting for the one with the shiny starters. He did well progressing through the rounds despite using un-evolved pokémon; including his favorite partner rattata.

"Man that guy is awesome. Who says evolution is the only way to make your pokémon strong!?" Naruto cheered. Haku and Hinata giggled at his antics enjoying their time with the threesome they met.

About halfway through the tournament after a break, the trainer with the shinies was up for another battle only for there to be an explosion of smoke. Once it cleared each of his shiny pokémon were held in cages by a group floating in the air, five to be exact, all dressed in black with masks.

"Now listen up carefully. You will all leave here or else we burn these pokémon to a crisp," the middle one spoke loudly to the whole stadium. Everyone started to leave, even the pokémon's trainer to avoid injuring his comrades.

Naruto, Karin, Gaara, Haku, and Hinata on the other hand ducked down hiding from sight. "Err you two aren't leaving?" Naruto asked Haku and Hinata switching between looking at the two.

"If I leave I would be an embarrassment to my father."

"S-same h-here."

Naruto, Karin, and Gaara smiled.

"What about you ten?" Haku asked the ten others to the right of Hinata.

"No way am I watching pokémon get stolen in front of my eyes when I can do something," a pink-haired girl right next to Hinata said. Her male nidoran nodded in agreement.

Next to her was a girl with long light blonde hair with a spoink by her side. "I can't let forehead here upstage me," she teased the pink haired girl.

"It's troublesome but I'm not going to let someone steal another's pokémon when they obviously love them," a lazy looking dark haired boy said next to her with a black stantler.

"I can't leave these two on their own." This boy was a bit chubby with brown hair, and a munchlax. He notably pointed at the blonde girl and lazy boy.

"It would be preposterous of me to leave them," a boy with goggle sunglasses stated, a nincada on his shoulder.

"My mom and sis would never let me live it down if I ran away with my tail between my legs," a brunette with red triangles on his cheeks smiled, his growlithe barking in agreement.

"I come from a long line of police so running away is not in my nature." This boy had black hair shaped like a duckletts butt, and a pichu sat on his shoulder nodding its head in agreement.

"You should want to do it for the pokémon not honor," a green haired girl with a shiny heracross pouted.

"I see no reason to share my reasons with all of you." The boy who said this looked a lot like the ducklett butt hair boy, though different as well, and he had a smeargle by his side.

"Err what can I say that hasn't been said," the last of the group shrugged, a boy with blue hair and a gible by his side.

"Well there are fifteen of us and five cages. I'm guessing no one here has any high leveled pokémon," the lazy one spoke earning him head shakes. "Okay then here's what we can do…" he then proceeded to explain a plan to the other fourteen.

"Everyone is gone sir so should we leave now?" One of the men with a volcarona asked.

But before an answer could be given a shiny heracross flew towards the volcarona which just so happened to be over the bulbasaur cage. The volcarona fired a flamethrower at the fighting bug the attack however connected with a golden vulpix that was hiding on the heracross' back. The vulpix glowed red from flash fire then fired off a powerful ember.

"What the? Even with flash fire that ember is way too strong," the man said as his volcarona was knocked into the cage by the fire type attack, followed by a head-butt from a shiny zigzagoon breaking the cage and releasing Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur fell towards the ground only to be caught by the heracross and then returned to its ball which was in Naruto's hand. "You brat give that pokémon back!"

"Come and make me," Naruto replied sticking his tongue out and pulling down his eye lid. The man sent his volcarona towards Naruto who then tossed the ball to Gaara who was calmly sitting at the top stands.

"Really is that the best you got?" Gaara commented tossing the ball to the green haired girl who jumped on the stands from the fire bug.

"So slow," she said tossing it to Shukaku, who then tossed it to Kurama, who tossed it to the heracross. The six tossed it to each other every time the volcarona came close, making comments to the man to annoy him, or in Naruto and Kurama's cases, slapping their butts/wagging tails as well as other actions.

"Would you get that ball back already!" the leader yelled at his subordinate.

While the men's eyes were on the three other shiny pokémon owners, the other twelve each were split into groups of three. Each group broke the cage and then caught the pokémon returning it to its pokéball.

Chikorita was broken out with a volt tackle from a Pichu and quick attack from Aurora. Munchlax caught it by using its stomach as a landing pad. Treecko was freed by a psybeam from Spoink and a double kick from Nidoran. Stantler caught it by jumping and having the grass type grab onto its horns. Growlithe's ember and Ore's force palm released Turtwig who was the caught by a gentle powder snow from Juju. Snivy was last being rescued by Gible's dragon rage and Nincada's faint attack. Smeargle copied powder snow with sketch using it to catch the final grass type.

The Ducklett butt kid returned Chikorita, Lazy returned Treecko, Karin was in charge of Turtwig, and the sunglasses kid held Snivy's ball. The group then ran out of the stadium, seeing that their plan worked, the shiny threesome ran as well.

"Brats get back here!" the leader yelled getting ready to follow only to be hit by a powerful dark pulse.

The children on the other hand ran right into the police causing a large collision.

"Hey you kids be careful. We have to help the pokémon in there from those thieves and we don't need you guys in our way," and officer scolded them.

Naruto was the first to speak up. "Sorry sir. We were just trying to escape sir. We'll stay out of your way sir. No need to worry about us sir." The officer looked at Naruto suspiciously while the boy just looked back with a serious face. After about a minute the police went into the stadium only to find the group of thieves unconscious.

The five who had the shiny starters walked up to the trainer. "These are yours we believe," the lazy one commented holding the ball out with the others. The trainer smiled and nodded, thanking the group gratefully.

"You kids," an elderly voice called. The group looked back to see an elderly man with a pipe in his mouth wearing some kind of red and white robing type thing. "Come with me, I want to talk to you. And don't worry you're not in trouble."

"Sorry but three of those kids can't go anywhere without me," a man walked up the group. He had his brown hair up in a high short ponytail and a scar across his nose. He wore a long sleeved blue shirt with a green vest over it, and blue pants and black shoes. At his feet was a poochyena staring at the group as sternly as the man. Notably the man held a one strap purple bag, one strap sand colored one shaped kind of like a gourd, and a black two strap bag. Gaara, Naruto, and Karin gulped.

"Hey Iruka sensei what happened to you and Chibi?" the blonde asked nervously.

"You three ran off ahead of me. The only reason you were allowed to come here is because of me and Chibi traveling with you," he lectured the threesome. Likewise Chibi the poochyena lectured their pokémon causing the six to groan in annoyance, while some of the other kids snickered at the three not being able to leave without a guardian.

The old man chuckled. "Well then you come with us as well," he told Iruka as the group followed the man to a lab nearby entering. "Now I should probably introduce myself. My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi. I am a pokémon professor and the leading professor of the Fire Region. Tell me do any of you have more than the pokémon by your side." All fifteen heads shook no. "Do any of you have your trainer license yet?" Fifteen more nos. "Do you know how one begins their journey?" This time there were no shakes of heads as they were unsure of what to answer.

"From the age of ten you have the ability to take and exam and if you are approved by the professor administering the exam you are given your license. Those without a pokémon are given a choice between three starters. Each region has its own starters with the pokémon types being grass, fire and water," Lazy explained.

"Very good. Do you know all the regions starters?" More silence.

"Fire regions are bulbasaur, charmander and squirtle," The pink haired girl stated proudly.

"Water Regions is chikorita, cyndaquil, and totodile," Haku told the group.

Gaara spoke next. "Wind region is treecko, torchic, and mudkip."

"I remember my dad saying that the Lightening region gives out turtwig, chimchar, and piplup," Karin piped up.

"That would leave the Stone region with snivy, tepig, and oshawott," the green haired girl pointed out.

"Yes that is correct. Most don't know other regions starters though." The professor inhaled on his pipe watching the group's reactions.

"I'm from the water region and actually just came down here to see the tournament," Haku explained.

"Is that so… well then who else is from a different region?"

"I'm from the Wind region," Gaara told him.

Blue hair raised his hand. "Also from the Water Region here."

"Whirlpool Region," Karin said like it was no big deal.

"I'm from the city Takigakure," the green haired girl said cheerfully.

"Well then it seems like you fifteen are an interesting group and I assume you all want to be trainers," fifteen nods of yes. "Then I have a proposition. I have fifteen pokémon that need raising but I'm too old for it myself. I'll pass all of you as trainers if you raise them for me, never removing them from your parties and always keeping an eye on them. Deal?"

"Yes!" the exclaimed happily together.

"Well then follow me." The professor lead them to a room with five tables, each with three pokéballs and the different symbols of the regions on them.

Inside the room was a man with a blue bandanna over black hair, and eyes hidden behind sunglasses. He wore blue slacks, black shoes, a blue button up shirt, and a black tie. Next to him was a little boy wearing a helmet type thing that had an orange frowning face on the right side, a red circle on the left, brown hair coming from the top, a blue scarf that dragged on the floor, a yellow shirt with a leaf like symbol on it, and grey shorts with blue sneakers.

"This is Ebisu my assistant and my grandson Konohamaru. These are the ones I will be giving the pokémon to."

"Sir they're children. They don't even look like they've started jour-" Ebisu started only to get cut off by Professor Sarutobi's hand.

The professor nodded towards the pokéballs before speaking. "The first three are the Fire Region starters, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle." Ebisu and Konohamaru then went over to the first table releasing the three pokémon revealing them to be smaller than average. "These three are the youngest of all fifteen hence the smaller size. Bulbasaur is a female. She's very shy and fearful to the point where not even I can get near her easily. Charmander is male and has a bit of an attitude and enjoys battling. He is best suited for someone taking on gyms. Squirtle is also male. He is playful and usually happy. He doesn't understand much most likely due to his young age. He also tends to cry more often than any other."

"So he acts just like a baby," the boy with the red triangles commented.

"Yes that's the gist of it I guess considering he is one…anyways the next three are the Water Region's starters." Ebisu and Konohamaru let the three out as well, this time all were average size. "Chikorita is female and loves to show off. She tends to act like a leader. She is better suited for a coordinator. Cyndaquil is male and sleeps a lot but when needed he is always ready to do what he is supposed to. Totodile is male and is a cheerful one. He is well disciplined and very friendly. He cares greatly for others and is always ready to help them out. Next are the Wind Region's starters." Like the previous sets Ebisu and Konohamaru let these three out all of average size as well. "Treecko is lazy with no motivation whatsoever. It is a male. Torchic is a female and isn't very strong. She's a hard worker and up for anything. Mudkip is a male and also a showoff. Unlike Chikorita though he is very well behaved and doesn't act out of line. Next are the Lightening Region's starters." Repeat Ebisu and Konohamaru's reactions. "Turtwig is male and well as far as I've seen there isn't much to him other than being cheerful and friendly. He bites the heads of those he likes. Chimchar is male and he's well…afraid of bugs…"

"A fire type that's afraid of bugs?" the boy with the goggle sunglasses asked though it was framed more as a statement.

"Can't say I blame him. Bugs are creepy," the blonde girl shivered at the thought of her own words.

"Yes well anyways Piplup is also male. He has a very very large appetite. He's also very kind towards others though becomes angry if he is called something such as fat. Finally the Stone Region's starters." Cue being let out of their balls. "Snivy is female. She is smart and cunning and I guess seductive would be a good word to use…Tepig is male he is cheerful and fun loving as well as a large flirt with females of any kind of species. Finally Oshawott yet another male. He's proud but a bit of a klutz. He has potential though and picks up on things easily. Now I've been saving asking your names until now so that you can tell them to these young ones as well. How about you tell me your names, age, and inspiration."

Naruto was the first to step up, grinning ear from ear and pointing his thumb at his chest as he spoke. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, twelve years old and with my partner Kurama I'm going to be a pokémon master.

"Gaara, twelve as well. I too am going to be a pokémon master with my partner Shukaku."

"Karin Uzumaki, twelve years old. My partner Juju and I are going into coordinating."

"Haku age twelve. I want to be an ice type master and breeder with my partner Aurora by my side."

"H-Hinata. I'm t-twelve as w-well. I-I plan on b-being a coor-coordinator with O-Ore here."

"Sakura Haruno. I'm twelve as well and my partner's name is Shannaro. I want to be a breeder and pokémon doctor," the pinkette said. Her pink hair went to her shoulders and was held back from her face with a red ribbon, and her eyes were green. She wore a quarter sleeve white shirt with an open hooded vest over it that had a white circle on the back. For bottoms she had on black leggings under a light pink skirt. Her sneakers were pink & white and she had on black gloves. Her bag was a black one strap.

"Ino Yamanaka, twelve, and with Daisy I'll be a coordinator and pokémon doctor." The blonde girl's hair went down to her waist and was pulled into a high ponytail. Her bangs were face length covering her right blue eye showing only her left blue eye. She wore a red clip on the left side of her head holding back some hair. Her shirt was purple with what looked like a scarf as a collar. On it was a pentagonal type part with silver latches. She wore a purple skirt over grey leggings, and had white fore-arm covers with purple edgings on her fore arms. Her sneakers were purple, as was her two strap black back pack. Her ears had small silver hoops in them.

"Shikamaru Nara. Twelve. My partner is Shadow. I'm going to be a breeder." The lazy boy has jet black up in a spiky ponytail making his head look like a pineapple. His eyes were brown and he had silver hoops in his ears as well. He wore a black short sleeved under an open grey jacket lined in green with a black circle with a slash through the middle on both sleeves, the left covered by a blue bandanna tied around his arm. He wore black cargo shorts with black sneakers. His bag was grey with one strap.

"Chouji Akimichi. I'm twelve and my partner is named Chip. I want to win a league and maybe become an elite four or something higher." The large boned boy had spiky brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks, hoops in his ears as well, and his eyes were squinted to wear they looked shut though if one were to see them they would be black. He wore a long sleeved white shirt with the kanji for food in red in the middle of a red circle, under a green short sleeved button up shirt that went a little past his waist, brown shorts and white & blue sneakers. His bag was two straps and green. He also wore a long whit scarf around his neck.

"Sasuke Uchiha. I'm twelve as well, and my partner is named Chidori. I'm going to conquer all the leagues and defeat my brother," ducklett butt said this with no emotion whatsoever. Other than his hair being shaped like a ducklett's butt, he had his bangs on either side of his face hanging to his chin, and onyx eyes. He wore a long sleeved black shirt with a blue open short sleeved shirt over it that had a high collar and a red & white fan symbol on the back. His shorts were white and he had black & blue sneakers with a one strap blue bag. Black fingerless gloves covered his hands.

"Kiba Inuzuka. My partner Akamaru and I are going to tackle both gyms and contests. Oh and I'm also twelve," he spoke rather loudly grinning and pointing at himself much like Naruto had done. The boy with the red triangles on his cheeks had messy brown hair and black canine like eyes. He wore a black sleeveless shirt under a dark grey zipped-up hoodie, and black pants that go into black combat boots. His canines are notably sharper than usual, and his nails are kept sharper than usual as well.

"I'm Shino Aburame and I'm twelve as well. I plan on taking up breeding and mastering bug types with my partner Yin-Yang." The boy with the goggle sunglasses had bushy brown hair and wore a sleeveless long shirt with a high collar that covered up to his nose and a green jacket with a hood over it. His pants were black going into black boots and his bag is one strap and black as well.

"I'm Fu! Chomei and I are going to take on gyms. We want to someday join the jinchuuriki. Oh and I'm twelve!" The green haired girl's hair was short with the right side being held back by an orange clip the same orange as her eyes. She wore a white sleeveless shirt over a grey one that was slightly longer than the white one. Her pants were grey leggings over a white skirt, and her boots were white as well. On her fore arms were white coverings with the right having a black bandanna tied above it, and on her back instead of a bag was a red cylinder shaped object.

"Sai. Twelve. I will be taking on contests with my smeargle Van Gogh." The boy who looked like Sasuke had short black hair, onyx eyes, and wore a black and red jacket with one sleeve that was short over a sleeveless lighter black shirt that zipped up, black pants, a white belt, and black boots. His hands were covered by black gloves. His bag was red with two straps as well.

"Suigetsu Hozuki. I'm twelve and my partner Katana and I plan on taking on gyms as well. I want to someday defeat the Seven Swordsman of the Mist." The blue haired boy had chin length blue hair, purple eyes, shark like teeth one that always sticks out with his mouth closed, and he wears a purple sleeveless shirt, grey pants tucked into black boots, and a grey two strapped bag.

"Well then those are all interesting aspirations, and it seems you all are twelve. Now you may each choose a pokémon, though if two of you want the same one then we'll figure out a way to decide who gets it."

Ino was the first to get out of the line of twelve year olds. "They're all so cute!" she squealed stepping a little too close to Bulbasaur causing the grass type to freak out falling off the table.

Kiba dashed from where he was standing sliding on the floor catching her and hitting a book case hard knocking the books down. Luckily for Bulbasaur, Akamaru stood over taking the books on instead. "You should be more careful. Don't want you to get hurt now do we," Kiba told her gently getting up and putting her back on the table. "Thanks for helping Akamaru." Akamaru barked a happy you're welcome to his partner.

Bulbasaur looked at all the trainers and knew one would become her trainer. They all freaked her out, except for one. "Bulbasaur!" she called catching Kiba's attention before he made it back to his spot. He turned around looking at her. She looked over the edge of the table gulping then backing up and running and jumping towards him. Her jump wasn't large enough, but Kiba caught her anyways.

"Guess you want to come with me don't you?" Bulbasaur nodded vigorously at Kiba.

"Hmm it seems she trusts you," the professor said to them.

"Trust? That sounds like a good name. What do you say to your new name being Trust?" Bulbasaur, no Trust nodded happily snuggling into Kiba's chest and hearing a greeting from Akamaru. The threesome then went back to their spot after getting her pokéball.

"Sorry about scaring her I didn't mean to." Ino then turned to Chikorita. "I've already decided that I want you as my partner. I would love to show you off in contests. I could really bring out your beauty." Chikorita happily jumped into Ino's arms. "We'll call you Rafflesia."

Right after Ino went back to her spot, Sakura went up to Squirtle offering her hand. The little blue turtle pokémon happily accepted jumping to its new trainer. "We'll call you Blaster since one day you'll be a blastoise."

Shikamaru and Chouji then stepped up to Treecko and Piplup. "I'm pretty lazy myself and I don't care much for anything. It's all troublesome, so I won't make you do anything you don't want to. Deal?" Shikamaru as Treecko. The grass type nodded yes hopping on Shadow's antlers. "You like watching clouds?" he asked him. Treecko again nodded a yes. "Good then we found a name for you, Cloud."

"Hey Piplup. I have a big appetite and others pick on me all the time but I plan on proving them wrong, so if you want to do the same I would be glad to have you as my new partner."

"Piplup!" The penguin pokémon cheered.

"Alright. You look like you're wearing a tuxedo and that's also a type of cookie so we'll call you Tux."

"If you want me to be your trainer then stop staring at me and come over here already, Po."

The group looked towards Gaara as he spoke seeing Tepig, now Po, jump into his arms.

"Hinata, Totodile has been staring at you this whole time," Gaara stated.

Hinata looked at the water type seeing that he was indeed staring at her. "Do you want to be my partner Totodile?" The water typed nodded walking up to her. Hinata smiled picking him up. "We'll call you Jaws since you look like you have strong jaws." The water typed happily hugged her to show his approval.

"Well I would like Mudkip. If he likes to show off then he would be perfect for contests, and Da Vinci would be a perfect name for him," Sai said suddenly. Da Vinci walked up to him to be picked up.

"Snivy you sound like you would do well in contests so want to do them with me?" Karin asked her. She looked at the red headed and nodded jumping on her shoulder. "How about naming you Hime? It means princess." A nod of approval and the two were official partners.

Shino walked up to Chimchar, his nincada hiding on his back. "Chimchar I plan on collecting bug types. Fire types are super effective against bug types so I could use your help and help you get over your fear. Deal?" Chimchar trembled seeing the bug type on Shino's back but really wanted to get over his fear and liked Shino so nodding slowly and taking the boy's outstretched hand he slowly climbed onto his shoulder keeping distance from Yin-Yang who did the same out of respect. "Hmm I'll call you Trembles."

"If you all are finally done I would like to get the pokémon I've had my eye on this whole time." No one had noticed since the beginning that Sasuke had been trying to step up. Noticeably there was only Charmander, Cyndaquil, Torchic, Turtwig, and Oshawott left.

Sasuke stepped up to Charmander while Naruto, Suigetsu, Haku, and Fu all looked at each other before walking. Naruto went up to Turtwig and Fu to Torchic. Suigetsu had originally planned to go to Oshawott but a glance at Cyndaquil and he felt drawn to the fire type, which worked well being Haku went to Oshawott.

"If battling is what you like then being with me is perfect since that's what I plan on doing. Also in my family getting a Charmander is tradition. So what do you say? Want to become my Katon?" Charmander looked at Sasuke before nodding. The Uchiha tried to return him to his ball only for it to whacked out of his hand by Katon's tail, hitting the boy's head as Katon jumped onto his shoulder not occupied by Chidori.

"Cyndaquil becomes quilava and quilava looks like it has blades on its back so I think Blade would make an awesome name for you and that we would become great partners. What do you say?" Blade much like others jumped into his comrade's arms.

Torchic looked at Fu with a looking ask if she chose her to which the girl replied with "Roza. Roses are beautiful when they bloom, and red like fire." Roza jumped into Fu's open arms snuggling to her.

"Water types can generally learn ice type moves and the Oshawott line can use shell sword. My father is a swordsman so I would be honored if you joined me Oshawott under the name Senbon." Haku then bowed slightly towards the starter who jumped on his shoulder opposite of Aurora.

"Guess it's just us left Turtwig. You okay with that?" Naruto asked the grass type. Turtwig jumped biting Naruto's head. "I'll take that as a yes. We'll call you Rasen," the boy told him laughing.

"Alright good. Now then I just need you all to fill out some forms and tomorrow I will have everything ready for all of you to begin your journeys."

The forms asked for full name, age, hometown, pokémon currently owned, favorite colors, and dreams. Afterwards the group went to the Pokécenter and roomed in groups of three to four. In one room was Naruto, Gaara, Haku, and Karin. Another had Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Fu. Third was Kiba, Suigetsu, Shikamaru, and Chouji. Last was Sai, Sasuke, and Shino. Iruka stayed behind to help out the professor with preparing the proper items for starting a journey.

After calling their parents to let them know the news, and eating dinner, the group went to bed, their pokémon still outside of their pokéballs. In the morning Haku was awoken by Gaara quietly telling him and his pokémon to cover their ears. Confused about why, the boy listened performing the action noticing Hinata in the room standing by the door with Karin, both doing the same. Naruto opened his eyes yawning and stretching for a moment before looking down at his pokémon and breaking into a grin and yelling. "Today we start our journey. I'm going to be a pokémon master!" Naruto yelling Pokémon Master alongside his pokémon's cheering woke up the whole center causing Sasuke to fall of the top bunk of his room, and Kiba as well as Suigetsu to hit their heads on the ceiling of their room.

_**At the Professor's Lab…**_

"You all look exhausted. Didn't you sleep last night?" the professor asked the group of fifteen.

"We did but that blonde idiot woke up the whole center this morning with his yelling," Sasuke bit out glaring at Naruto, as did the everyone else minus Gaara, Karin, Hinata, and Haku who had the luck of knowing it was coming. Naruto gave a small nervous laugh as he cringed.

"Well then when I call your name, come get your pokédex and five pokéballs to start you off with, as well as a small starting medical kit that has a potion, antidote, paralyze heal, awakening and bandage. Kiba Inuzuka! Sasuke Uchiha! Sakura Haruno!"

The three called names walked up to the Professor retrieving their items. Their pokédexes were large and rectangular with a lot of buttons on the inside mostly on the door that opened to the right. Kiba's was grey, Sasuke's was blue, and Sakura's was pink. (Gen I pokédexes)

"Ino Yamanaka! Suigetsu Hozuki! Hinata!"

Like the previous three, the three called names stepped up doing the same as the others. Their pokédexes were more not as long as the previous and instead of a single opening door on them, they had one that went up, and another that went to the side. They also had an antenna and much less buttons. Ino's was purple, Suigetsu's was a light blue, and Hinata's was lavender. (Gen II pokédexes)

"Shikamaru Nara! Fu! Sai!"

The next three's pokédexes were circular on the left end and rectangular on the right. The circular part held a large button that caused the pokédexes doors to open to the right and all the way touching the back. Shikamaru's was green, Fu's was white, and Sai's was black. (Gen III pokédexes)

"Naruto Uzumaki! Shino Aburame! Chouji Akimichi!"

These ones were like the previous in shape but instead had the door open outwards with the button for it slide in and out of the dex. The circular part was edged with a different color than the main color, as were other places and there was a stripe on the front also a different color. Naruto's main color was orange, his stripe blue, and edging black. Shino's main color was black, stripe green, and edging grey. Chouji's was mainly red, with silver edging and a yellow stripe. (Gen IV pokédexes)

"Karin Uzumaki! Gaara! Haku!"

The final three were the most simple with a main color and a button in the middle of a pokéball design that was a different color. The screen slid up to reveal another screen. Karin's was purple with a red design, Gaara's black with a reddish-purple design, and Haku's was white with a turquoise design. All the buttons in the middles of the designs were white. (Gen V pokédexes)

Once the fifteen received their items they all left starting their journeys. Iruka stayed behind with Chibi as Professor Sarutobi's assistant after revealing his only job was to be Naruto's caretaker.

**AN: Thank you for reading and feel free to review, fav, or even give suggestions on Pokémon choices or gym leaders or even plot ideas. If you are giving Pokémon ideas then please give a reason with it, for example: "**_**I think Riolu would go good with Naruto because it evolves via happiness and Naruto had to work hard to obtain that. Also not all Riolu can learn Aura Sphere so one learning it would be like Naruto learning Rasengan. Riolu gains a second type upon evolution which could be representative of how Naruto grows stronger as he grows older."**_


End file.
